The Wild Ones
by MissyNickQ
Summary: Bella, the lonely kid from the back of the library, decides to step out into the limelight. She cracks her shell wide open to experience everything for the first time. The alcohol, the strip lights and the attractive men, is it too hot to handle? Will this teenager end up with her hands burnt? Rated M for under aged drinking, light drug use and adult themes. NO UNDER 16


**Wild Ones**

_BPOV_

_Today is the day. Today is the friggin day._

_Today is the day I decide to bust my beige shell wide open and step into the lime light. No more hanging out in the shadows! I'm done being the girl next girl, now I'm just going to be _the _girl._

_And this is the perfect time for my decision to shake off my shell. It's spring break and I'll be damned if I don't make the best of it._

_I have never been drunk, I have never even set my manicured toes into a club, and I'm fast on my way to being the forty year old virgin. I might aswell havw a chastity belt welded to my forehead._

_I am going to live a little._

I heaved my pink comforter off my body as I trotted off to the bathroom.

I looked into my mirror that hangs on the plain beige wall above the faucet. My reflection still looks the same as ever, chocolate colored eyes that I honestly found a little plain, I have always wished to have blue eyes.

My upper lip has a little too much volume in comparison with my lower lip and my skin is extremely pale, but living in Forks till I went to college will do that to you, I guess I could be counted as pretty if I was alone, but since my best friend was runway gorgeous I always feel a little ordinary next to her or any member of her gorgeous family.

My features looked the same as always, but my insides are raging with excitement and anticipation.

I glanced around my dorm room which had been emptied from the necessary things, which in turn had been stuffed into the three luggage bags that now stood loud and proud at the front door of my little campus apartment. Alice was supposed to meet me at 11:00, but as always she's five minutes early in her normal happy bouncy fashion.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella" she sang from the other room before busting into my room with a huge grin plastered all over her beautiful face. We hugged for a second before breaking into squeals of delight. I had missed her tiny body in my arms, and she smelled so good.

"Come Bell, mom and dad are waiting up for us, they're so excited your coming with me." From the sincere and happy smile on her face I could see she was being completely honest.

I had known Alice for the better part of my 21 year life, and we had been inseperable from day one. She is my best friend, and her parents and siblings are like a second family to me.

Alice is extremely beautiful, in a loud and outrageous way. Her personality took some dealing with but I would not rearrange one single hair on her perfect little round head.

Her mother and father, Carlisle and Esme, are extremely calm and compassionate beings.

I really did look to them when I needed parental advice.

My own parents were the complete opposites, and huge disapointment in the parenting departments. I haven't seen my dad since I was 6, he doesn't live too far, but he's always drunk and fishing.. or fishing and drunk, it depends on which mood he happens to be in.

My mom wasn't very present in my life, she was and still is a huge party girl, and I haven't seen or spoken to her since she slept with my only previous boyfriend, Jacob.

I was raised by my dad's mother, Nana Swan. And I had been extremely happy until last year, when she suddenly was diagnosed with lung cancer, and passed away only a short four months later.

I guess my parents had me too young, that they were barely more than children themselves, and I always felt a little guilty that I had ruined they're lives.

"Earth to Bella?" Alice stood in front of me waving her tiny hand in front of my face, where I was ashamed to feel my eyes prickle with traitor tears.

"Come on, let's get you home sweetie" Alice helped me up gingerly and slinked her arm under mine, helping me to her yellow Porsche.

"You like it?, I think it's quite sexy" She wiggled her eyebrows and winked at me, obviously trying to ease my sudden tension.

Of course I was so stunned that I was snapped straight out of my upcoming waterworks.

I was standing wide eyed at her new car with my jaw dropped.

"Alice, what the hell is that?" I asked in complete awe. Sure I don't know much of cars, but even _I _was impressed.

"Oh you like it?" she beamed and sniggered, "It was a Birthday gift from Edward!"

"Hell, it's certainly impressive" I wolf whistled to hide my shock.

EDWARD, Edward, _EDWARD, Edward!_

Edward is Alice's hunk of a brother, who I had had a crush on ever since I can remember meeting Alice's family. Of course as I had grown up I realized that there wouldn't be anything between us, I was thoroughly middle class and extremely plain, where as he looks like a Greek God with beautiful bronze hair and an even more gorgeous face.

We had been close friends forever, since I was almost always over at Alice's growing up, it would have been awkward to not build a relationship with him, but I hadn't seen him since we had both gone to separate colleges.

He never came home on summer breaks saying that what he was learning was too important.

"Hey Bella, I have a surprise for you when we get home, you're going to love it!" she squealed slapping her hands down on the steering wheel four times.

"What Alice?" I asked, suddenly extremely nervous.

"Shhhh it's a secret!" She shot me a look that made it clear no matter how much I begged she would not budge one inch.

We spent the car ride jamming out to music from my phone, which was hooked up to her car.

"I can't wait to see Jazz!" Alice crooned basically jumping up and down in her plush leather seat.

"Yeah, I miss little Jazzy, It'll be great seeing him and your parents again! Gosh I've missed them so much"

"Mmhm" she muttered with a smirk.

Her face confused me to no end, and I sat contemplating what her surprise might be.. God be damned if it involved any of the Cullen's spending money on me.

Twenty four minutes later we pulled into the Cullen's massive driveway.

"Home sweet home" I felt a genuine smile of happiness spread onto my face, my earlier troubles all but forgotten.

"Bell!, Alli!" The shouting came from the huge white front door.

There Esme was in all her feminine beauty, sprinting into Alice's open arms.

"It's been so long since I've seen you" She turned to take me into a love filled embrace "How have you been kiddo?" She crooned into my neck as I held her even tighter.

"I've been good Esme, just been missing you guys so much!" I smiled into her neck as she let me go.

"Let's get these in the house baby's, come on."

Alice and I unloaded her Porsche and headed into the house.

"Alice, you know where your room is." She smiled as Alice turned and went to put her things into her room.

"Bella, unfortunately the builders haven't finished in your room yet, we're redoing it" She answered the look of confusion on my face "We've been repainting the house room by room, when we realized your wall was crumbling away, it shouldn't take too long honey."

"In the mean time Bell, you can make yourself comfortable in Edward's room" A look of shock crossed my face. "Oh nonsense" She said in response to my look. "Edward loves you Bella, were you someone else sure I'd never dare."

Edward loves me?

"You little kiddies were the best of friends" She smiled at the memory.

Oh of course. _Friends_

"Well here we are hun, dinner will be ready in about half an hour, get comfortable" She touched my back before heading the way we had come.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest but I gingerly opened the door to reveal Edward's room. I smiled a tiny smile that I could feel didn't reach my eyes, I miss Edward so much. It was neat as always, it was awfully apparent that he hadn't inhabited the space in a very long time, but his parents respected him too much to move any of his possesions.

The wall next to the door was adorned with hundreds upon hundreds of cd's, and as I looked closer I could see that they were organized alphabetically. I laughed a little at his ocd'ish commitment, and settled my bags onto the massive queen sized bed that was neatly covered with a red silk quilt, and black silk pillows. The head board was covered with red and silver velvet.

This room was so Edward, his scent still clung to the fabrics, coating the room in the delicious scent of Edward. I found myself inhaling deeply before falling face down onto the bed and whining when it also smelled of Edward.

I am so pathetic. I was so sure that I had moved over that little crush, but here I was, feeling like the six year old me. Utterly and irresistibly in love with Edward freaking Cullen, the beauty that would never love me back.

But this summer is about changing, and trying new things. I am going to break out of my shell.

Hell, I might even make Edward Cullen fall in love with me.


End file.
